


Image Edit: Voronwë and Elemmakil

by starlightwalking



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Edit, Embedded Images, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 14:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20780030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightwalking/pseuds/starlightwalking
Summary: Inspired by the prompt:"Elemmakil/Voronwë. A bit of a rare pair, but one I'm very fond of. That scene at the Outer Gate gives me chills every time I read it. Were they lovers before Gondolin? What was going through Elemmakil's head when Voronwë returned with Tuor? What happened to Elemmakil when Gondolin fell? If you're making art, I would love to see a depiction of Gondolin in its full glory..."I really, really hope the images display properly, but I have been having trouble with them. I've included image descriptions for accessibility, and these will eventually be available on tumblr also.





	Image Edit: Voronwë and Elemmakil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Narya (Narya_Flame)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narya_Flame/gifts).

> Inspired by the prompt:  
"Elemmakil/Voronwë. A bit of a rare pair, but one I'm very fond of. That scene at the Outer Gate gives me chills every time I read it. Were they lovers before Gondolin? What was going through Elemmakil's head when Voronwë returned with Tuor? What happened to Elemmakil when Gondolin fell? If you're making art, I would love to see a depiction of Gondolin in its full glory..."
> 
> I really, really hope the images display properly, but I have been having trouble with them. I've included image descriptions for accessibility, and these will eventually be available on tumblr also.

> _‘This is strange in you Voronwë,’ Elemmakil said. 'We were long friends. Why then would you set me thus cruelly between the law and my friendship?’_

* * *

[Image description: 6 images overlaid with the text “Voronwë & Elemmakil” or alternately “the sailor & the guard.” The first image depicts a red-haired person with a distinct facial structure submerged in water. The second image depicts two people in leather armor. The third image depicts blue waves crashing against a rocky shore. The fourth image depicts a nude person from the shoulders-up; they are Asian and their chest and face is scattered with freckles; their hair is short, dark, and wavy. The fifth image depicts a close-up of the same person from the first image, their pale, freckled face and one bright blue eye filling up the frame. The sixth image depicts two pale hands on a black background, their fingers barely touching. End image description.]

**Author's Note:**

> ETA 10/13/19: [Link to a rebloggable tumblr post version of this edit!](https://arofili.tumblr.com/post/188324618434/voronw%C3%AB-and-elemmakil-for-naryaflame)
> 
> I also am fond of these two - personally, I like to interpret their relationship as queerplatonic, but really any depiction of them is good!  
The first and fifth images depict Voronwë; the model is Ilka Brühl. The third image depicts Elemmakil; I couldn't track down the model's name.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at [@arofili](http://arofili.tumblr.com).


End file.
